Gales, siglo y medio después
by Littlemacca
Summary: Capítulo extra de mi historia La última runa de Clary. Para los que querían saber cómo continúa el Capítulo XL. Magnus y Alec han viajado a Gales y al llegar muy sucios a casa, deciden que es hora de una ducha. Magnus le da a Alec su prometido baño de esponja y... algo más.


_Disclaimer: Magnus y Alec pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa._

_Advertencias: Como ya digo en el summary, éste es un capítulo extra de mi historia La última runa de Clary, en agradecimiento a mis magníficos seguidores por alcanzar la cifra de los 500 reviews. Sin embargo, es una historia que se puede leer sin problemas independientemente._  
_Ésta es una historia de contenido sexual muy explícito. Si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, es mejor que no continúes leyendo._

* * *

**GALES, SIGLO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS**

_Se encontraban bajo el agua, de nuevo._

La ducha consistía en un cubo con mamparas de cristal transparente, un banco de piedra construido en la pared y un sistema de grifos en cascada. Alec comenzó a manejarlos para hacer que el agua saliese a la temperatura idónea mientras Magnus empapaba la esponja de agua y su jabón de esencia de sándalo.

—Alexander, así está perfecta —susurró en su oído al tiempo que le rodeaba con los brazos—. Ahora siéntate y deja que te limpie como es debido.

El nefilim le obedeció, sentándose con las piernas abiertas. Le miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de curiosidad y deseo.

El brujo, por su parte, se agachó y comenzó a limpiarle las piernas. Primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. Masajeó los pies, para después recorrer el resto de las extremidades de abajo arriba, haciendo especial énfasis en la cara interna de los muslos. Las caricias tan cercanas al miembro viril surtieron su efecto de inmediato, y pronto la excitación en el nefilim empezaba a ser más que visible.

Pero Magnus se cuidó de no tocarlo todavía. Así, subió por las caderas y le repasó los músculos del torso, marcados por las muchas horas de ejercicio físico a las que se sometía. El pecho de Alec subía y bajaba a un ritmo más rápido que el habitual, y los músculos del estómago se contrajeron en cuanto fueron rozados. Todas estas reacciones hacían que el brujo sonriera como un gato satisfecho. No había mejor sensación que comprobar el efecto que seguía ejerciendo sobre el que había sido su pareja veinticinco años antes y al que seguía amando con todo su corazón.

Los pectorales, las clavículas y los hombros fueron las siguientes víctimas de las manos del brujo, más tarde los brazos de trabajados bíceps y tríceps. Cuando llegó a las manos, se detuvo.

—Llevas el anillo —dijo sin ocultar el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

Alec, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados desde hacía rato, los entreabrió para mirarle:

—¿Qué anillo?

Magnus entrelazó su mano con la del cazador de sombras, la que llevaba el anillo en cuestión.

—El que te regalé, hace tantos años. El de la piedra de ámbar que decías que era del tono de mis ojos —dijo tocando dicha joya—. Creí que ya no lo tendrías.

Alec mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que lo conservo. Lo cierto es que intenté lanzarlo al Támesis porque en una época me volvía un tanto loco jugueteando con él, así que lo guardé en un sitio tan recóndito que acabé olvidando su paradero. En la pasada semana estuve revolviendo toda la casa buscándolo, hasta que ayer lo encontré —tras dar su explicación, hizo una pausa, para acabar diciendo—. Uhm… ¿Magnus?

—¿Sí, Alexander?

—¿Ya has terminado de lavarme con la esponja, no? —Tras formular la pregunta, estiró el brazo la mano del cual estaba entrelazada con la de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia sí. Ahora sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia—. Magnus…

El cazador de sombras acabó con el espacio que restaba entre ellos rodeando con los brazos la espalda del brujo y atrayéndolo todavía más. Le besó con labios llenos ansiedad, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su propio cuerpo para que su miembro viril y ya completamente erecto entrara en contacto con el del brujo, igual de excitado. Ante tan ansiado contacto, gimió ligeramente en su boca.

En cambio, Magnus se echó un poco para atrás, para evitar el placentero roce. Le dio un casto beso y susurró contra su oreja:

—Paciencia, mi pequeño nefilim. Todavía tengo que limpiarte los cabellos y la espalda… date la vuelta.

A regañadientes, Alec le obedeció. Se posicionó de espaldas a él, con las rodillas apoyadas en el banco y las manos en la pared. Magnus se mordió el labio para intentar contenerse mientras observaba como el cazador de sombras abría las piernas y esperaba a que él le suministrara sus atenciones de una forma tan confiada y sumisa. Las gotas de agua caían por la espalda musculosa —pero no muy marcada, justo como a él le gustaba—, la recorrían y pasaban por los dos pequeños hoyuelos que Alec poseía en la parte baja de ésta, hasta llegar a aquel perfecto trasero que parecía esculpido por el arquitecto de los dioses. Un trasero de piel tan nívea como la del resto del cuerpo, y que en aquel momento se exponía con las nalgas ligeramente entreabiertas, que le llamaban a gritos y le decían que se introdujese en ellas y las hiciese suyas.

Pero Magnus quería ir más despacio aquel día. Cuando se habían encontrado en el gimnasio unos días antes, la pasión y la excitación habían sido tan grandes que no pudo evitar atrapar el pene erecto del nefilim con su boca en cuanto pudo y no lo soltó hasta que éste culminó en su interior. En aquella ocasión, en cambio, disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo y quería hacer las cosas bien, aquélla debía resultar una experiencia memorable. Aquella ducha, aquella casa no volverían a ser las mismas después de aquel viaje y aquellos momentos de intimidad. Magnus pondría todos sus esfuerzos en que ni siquiera Gales volviese a ser el mismo lugar.

Con la mano de nuevo en la esponja, volvió a comenzar por las piernas. Subió lentamente, acariciando los muslos, sobando a placer las nalgas, deleitándose en los músculos de la espalda. Después, pasó a concentrarse en los cabellos del nefilim. A Alec siempre le había encantado que le acariciasen el cuero cabelludo, y sabía que si lo hacía de la forma adecuada lograría llevarle al cénit de la excitación. Y así fue. Porque Magnus no sólo jugó con sus hábiles dedos en cabeza y cuello; sino que también se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de su amante en el proceso, de modo que su pene erecto rozó las nalgas separadas del nefilim que gimió.

—Magnus… —exhaló.

Manteniendo aquella presión, le aclaró los cabellos hasta que no quedó ni un resto de champú en éstos. Y después se volvió a separar un poco de él. Antes de que el nefilim pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, el dedo índice del brujo le recorrió el cuello, la columna vertebral… hasta que llegó a su entrada anal. Y en ella se internó.

Alec masculló de nuevo su nombre ante aquella invasión sorpresa. Aquello era algo que no hacían desde hacía más de veinticinco años. Magnus conocía el cuerpo del cazador de sombras, sabía exactamente cómo localizar su punto de placer en apenas unos segundos. Pero quería ir lento, no quería llevarlo al límite todavía. Por eso comenzó a trazar lentos círculos con su dedo dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano se limpiaba sus propios cabellos. En cierto momento decidió aumentar la presión y añadir un segundo dedo, para posteriormente en algunas penetraciones comenzar a tocar el punto de placer del nefilim, que exclamaba de placer.

Alec era ruidoso como él solo, y aquello a Magnus siempre le había encantado. Él mismo también lo era. Otra cosa más en la que coincidían. Como también concordaban en el hecho de que adoraban tanto dar como recibir. Por ejemplo, en aquellos instantes, sodomizando con los dedos y escuchando los gemidos de Alec que su tacto le producía ya disfrutaba. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta hasta transcurrido un tiempo después que el champú ya había desaparecido de sus cabellos hacía rato.

—Uhm… ¿Alec? —preguntó en cuanto retiró sus dedos del interior del nefilim, tras besarle tiernamente en la nuca.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente ducha por hoy. Vayamos a la cama.

Y dicho esto, se giró para cerrar los grifos mientras que Alec se levantó y abrió la mampara. Salió y cogió dos albornoces blancos. Se puso uno, aunque no se lo ciñó con el cinto y le ofreció el segundo:

—Lo he comprado para ti. Para que lo uses siempre que vengas —dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Sin saber qué fue lo que le propulsó a hacerlo, acabó atrapando al cazador de sombras contra la pared de cristal que era mampara de la ducha, besándole y estrujándose contra su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se había cerrado el albornoz, por lo que ambos miembros erectos luchaban por rozarse el máximo posible.

—Magnus, vayamos ya a la cama si no queremos acabar aquí mismo —sugirió Alec entre beso y beso. Le tomó de la mano y le atrajo hacia fuera del baño.

—¿Tan poca contención tienes, Alexander? —preguntó el brujo con tono juguetón y enarcando una ceja.

El nefilim se giró y le miró también alzando una ceja.

—Anda, ven aquí y te enseñaré lo que es bueno…

Ya en la cama, llevaron a cabo una dulce pelea por quién besaba más a quién y quién abarcaba mayor cantidad de piel con sus caricias. Se desprendieron de los albornoces y se sentaron el uno frente al otro, en una confusión de piernas. Mientras Magnus se dedicaba a mordisquear, besar y lamer la piel del cuello de Alec, el nefilim soltó una risita.

—Entonces, ¿ibas en serio?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el brujo antes de volver a la carga y morderle cerca de la clavícula.

—A que piensas marcarme todo el cuerpo para mostrar al mundo que soy de tu propiedad.

Magnus separó sus labios del cuello, lo recorrió con la nariz mientras aspiraba su esencia. Al cazador de sombras le provocó un estremecimiento.

—¿Y si es eso lo que pretendo, tienes algo en contra?

—Nada en absoluto, siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer lo mismo contigo.

El brujo paseó sus dientes por el otro lado del cuello y soltó una pequeña risita:

—Nunca serás un buen sumiso, ¿eh? Eres demasiado macho para eso.

Esta última frase produjo el efecto que él deseaba. Si había algo que le gustaba a Alec, era que pusieran en relieve su masculinidad.

—Pues bien que te gustaba que te dominara —respondió y con un gesto rápido, atrapó las manos del brujo y giró el rostro para que se miraran a los ojos.

—Me encantaba. Y por eso quiero pedirte esto. Tómame, Alexander. Hazme el amor hasta que llegue el crepúsculo y si las fuerzas no nos fallan, házmelo hasta el amanecer.

Alec, quien todavía sujetaba las manos del brujo, se las llevó hasta la altura de los labios y las besó con dulzura.

Después, todo sucedió de forma lenta y llena de amor y cariño. El nefilim dio un masaje completo al brujo, para luego tumbarlo sobre la cama. Como ya le había prometido, besó todo su cuerpo. Magnus podía sentir que el nombre de Alexander trazaba su piel como si los labios del nefilim se trataran de una pluma con tinta permanente que se instalaba allí donde le rozaba. Y tras tanta caricia y besos "castos", Magnus exclamó de sorpresa y puro placer.

Los labios de Alexander, que habían trazado círculos por toda su cintura, habían lamido la zona en la que cualquiera habría tenido el ombligo y había mordisqueado la zona donde se encontraba su "V" abdominal, habían pasado a su falo. Primero siguieron el tempo lento que habían llevado durante todo el tiempo. Besaron el glande para luego sacar la lengua y recorrer con esta toda la excitada longitud del brujo. Cuando llegó a la base, jugueteó ligeramente con sus testículos, y entonces… se lo introdujo por completo en la boca.

—¡Alexander! —gritó al tiempo que su cuerpo se enarcaba—. ¡Oh, Alexander, sigue!

El resto de las palabras se hicieron confusas. Magnus llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su amante y mediante éstas le dijo que quería que siguiera con ello. Aquello era algo que Alec nunca le había hecho antes. Cuando habían estado juntos le había practicado felaciones, pero jamás se había echado el miembro en toda su totalidad a la boca. Sin duda alguna, había estado practicando. Quizás en otro momento se habría puesto celoso… pero en aquél, teniendo a su Alexander —suyo y solamente suyo— con la cabeza cernida sobre él y abrazando su sexo con toda la cavidad bucal, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su propio placer. Porque no sólo lograba llevárselo por completo sin mostrar repulsión, sino que lo hacía de la forma más enloquecedora posible, estimulándole el glande con la garganta y los testículos, a su vez, con las manos.

Quería detenerle, decirle que le tomara en aquel justo momento; pero a la vez, no quería que se detuviera. El orgasmo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en el cosquilleo que comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Después de tanta lentitud y dulzura aquel salvajismo con el que estaba siendo devorado podía con la contención de cualquiera. Como siempre que su cuerpo arañaba el clímax, sintió que una extraña energía se apoderaba de él, le envolvía y se concentraba en su sexo, que acto seguido eyaculaba.

Era como si se hallara en otra dimensión por unos segundos, que resultaban ser los más alucinantes de su vida. Cuando volvió a la realidad, escuchó gritos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eran suyos, y que no había dejado de repetir como un mantra el nombre del cazador de sombras. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado inconscientemente y se encontró con los de Alec, que le miraban azules y brillantes. Por toda la comisura del labio le caía un líquido blanco y espeso. Magnus se maldijo por haber tenido los ojos cerrados y no haber podido ver cómo el nefilim se lo tragaba, habría sido tan deliciosamente excitante.

—Alexander, eso ha sido… —dijo y se quedó a mitad de frase, porque en aquel instante el cazador de sombras se relamió los labios, llevándose con la lengua todos los restos de semen en un gesto totalmente inocente pero que le hacía quedar como el mismo dios del sexo.

—¿Dios del sexo? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

¿Cómo podía sonrojarse ante aquel comentario después de lo que le acababa de hacer como todo un profesional? El nefilim era, sin duda alguna, un ser contradictorio.

—¿He dicho eso en voz alta?

—No soy lector de mentes, por lo que diría que sí —Alec se inclinó sobre él para besarle en los labios. Toda su boca sabía al semen que había ingerido—. Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?

—Ha sido magnífico, Alexander. Y ya sabes que yo no uso ese adjetivo a la ligera.

El cazador de sombras le sonrió como un bobo y le volvió a besar. Ni qué decir que su miembro viril completamente erecto estaba aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el del brujo.

—Magnus, te amo —le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—Te amo, Alexander —respondió y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

Con las piernas de Magnus sobre los hombros y tras haberle lubricado la entrada previamente, Alec se dispuso a penetrarle. Fue con cuidado como siempre hacía, hasta que se encontró totalmente en su interior. Magnus gimió, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos. Quería mantener durante todo el acto el contacto visual con su cazador de sombras.

—¿Sabías que te brilla ligeramente la runa de inmortalidad mientras practicas el sexo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alec, agachando la cabeza para mirar.

—Era broma, Alexander. Ahora mírame y hazme el amor.

Dicho esto, el nefilim acató sus órdenes. Se retiró de su interior para embestirle después, iniciando con un ritmo lento y calmado que poco a poco se fue haciendo más frenético que provocaba gemidos —e incluso ligeros gruñidos— por parte de ambos.

—No pares, Alexander, no pares… Sigue, sigue… —y gritó una serie de incoherencias, muestra de que el nefilim había localizado su punto de placer.

Y justo después de eso, bajó el ritmo y cambió el modo de penetración, en el cual se salía completamente de él de forma lenta para luego introducirse completamente y de golpe. Enloquecía por completo al brujo, lo que le hacía sentir como el susodicho había dicho anteriormente "el dios del sexo". Más aún cuando el pene de Magnus, que hacía tan poco se había visto mermado, volvía a ponerse en pie con tanta facilidad.

Tras unas cuantos mete y saca, el nefilim retiró las piernas del brujo de sus hombros y se inclinó sobre él para poder besarle a placer. Magnus, por su parte, no dudó ni un segundo y llevó sus hábiles y golosos dedos a sus pezones —junto a su cuello siempre habían sido su punto débil— y comenzó a jugar con ellos, excitándolos. Especialmente el izquierdo, que al llevar el piercing, se había vuelto en un punto de hipersensibilidad.

—Deseé hacer esto desde el día en que te lo vi —murmuró Magnus contra sus labios, pero no pudo seguir hablando pues acto seguido Alec le introdujo la lengua en la boca y ambas comenzaron a bailar.

Magnus le rodeó con los brazos y les hizo girar, por lo que acabó encontrándose encima del nefilim y así dirigiendo el beso a su antojo, así como el ritmo de las penetraciones.

—No eres capaz de ser dominado por mucho tiempo, ¿eh? —preguntó el nefilim y le mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él.

—Quizás, si me atases… podrías lograr tenerme quieto todo el rato y aguantar tu premeditada lentitud. Mientras tanto, siempre podré girarnos y hacer esto —dijo y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el nefilim rápidamente, lo que les hizo volver a gemir.

—Espera, Magnus… has dicho… —dijo intentando recuperar el aliento—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Yo soy todo seriedad, Alexander —respondió y continuó trazando círculos sobre él—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de estar atado… —respondió sonrojándose. _¿Cómo podía sonrojarse teniendo tanta sangre concentrada en otro punto de su anatomía?,_ aquello siempre sería un misterio para el Gran Brujo.

Magnus se detuvo por un instante.

—¿Así que… te gustaría atarme y tenerme bajo tu control? Nefilim travieso…

—¡No le des la vuelta a la tortilla! —protestó como un niño pequeño—. Eres tú el que lo has sugerido…

—Me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho —admitió y por una vez Magnus Bane pareció ligeramente inseguro.

Y sin decir nada más, Alec se apoyó sobre sus manos con fuerza y le penetró desde abajo, fuerte y contundentemente hasta que comenzó a ver las estrellas.

—Magnus…

—Alexander…

Pronunciaron sus nombres al unísono, décimas de segundo antes de tocar el cielo. O quizás fueron más allá, a un lugar en el que solamente existían ellos dos y la única verdad que importaba era lo mucho que se amaban.

Cuando terminaron de eyacular, Magnus cayó rendido sobre Alec. Ambos se mantuvieron durante un rato así, en silencio, hasta que sin darse cuenta quedaron dormidos. Sus corazones aleteaban con fuerza, sus cuerpos emanaban calor. Afuera, seguía lloviendo.

_Se encontraban bajo el agua, de nuevo._

* * *

_Uhmm... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Es lo que estabais pidiendo, cumple las expectativas, le falta algo...? Lo de Magnus y el bondage es una referencia al último fanart de Cassandra Jean... ¿hay alguien a quien le gustaría leer sobre eso? Porque tengo en mente una posible continuación para este fic que en un principio era un one-shot. Espero vuestros comentarios y... nos vemos en La última runa de Clary._

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


End file.
